


Stitches

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Stitches Series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Fights, Graphic Violence, Hospitalization, M/M, Moshpit, Violence, bad break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of Stitches - Shawn Mendes </p><p>now that I'm without your kisses<br/>I'll be needing stitches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic Depiction of Violence, Blood, and Injuries Resulting in Hospitalization

Frank was mad.  


Him and Gerard had gotten into a fight again and when Gerard told him it was over his heart shattered like glass. Those words hurt worse than anything, they cut deep into him and ripped out some fundamental part of his soul that he never knew existed until now. He tried to be tough and pretend that he was fine on the outside but he was far from it.  


They had been so in love at first, Frank couldn't help but fall head over heels for Gerard. He was so beautiful and kindhearted and he was an amazing artist. But he had no idea how Gerard could get sometimes till later. It wasn't until after their first few fights that Gerard became bitter and started to close his heart off to him, but that only made things worse. He needed to work things out with him but apparently Gerard didn't want to work things out. He just wanted Frank gone.  


At first, Frank just felt like shit and took to drowning his pain in the bottom of a bottle. Then as weeks went by, he got drunker every time. He was furious about the loneliness and pain, and he couldn't take it anymore. All the angry energy was bubbling up inside of him and if he didn't get it out he was going to blow.

So that's how he found himself in the heat of a brutal mosh pit that he may have very well started. He may have been way to forward and sloppily made out with someones boyfriend on purpose, but he needed it like he needed air. He needed to feel something. Whether it was love or pain, he didn't care. He needed to stop thinking about Gerard and move on, and he didn't care if it took getting knocked out to do that.   


When the first punch collided with his face and he fell back into someone else, he knew it was on. The first punch of the mosh was like lighting off an explosion, one hit and it triggered a chain reaction until the mosh was going full force. It wasn't long before the crowd became a storm of punches and kicks, a raging death brawl.  


He pushed off the person behind him, who shoved him forward and launched himself at the guy who threw the first punch. He ducked the fist that was coming for his face and upper cut right into the guys stomach, pushing him backward with the force into the crowed. The second guy who shoved him earlier, pulled him off and landed a right hook into his jaw.  


Frank hit the ground so hard he saw stars for a second as two more guys got into the mix above him. He barely moved his hand out of the way as someones foot came stomping down near it and he pushed himself up off the ground. He could feel his lip already busted and a nasty bruise beginning to form under his eye.  


He hurled himself at the nearest guy who had his back to him and blindsided him, tackling him to the ground like a frickin mountain lion. He sat up on the guy and started whaling on him. The guys buddy saw what Frank was doing and drop kicked him hard in the ribs. He tumbled off onto his hands and knees, clutching his side and gasping for breath. He coughed and sputtered as he stood up, but only took a few staggered steps before falling to his knees again.  


He was met with a hard elbow to the face and was knocked backwards onto his ass. Frank tasted the disgusting tangy metal flavor of blood filling his mouth and leaned his head to the side, spitting the red liquid out onto the ground. His eyes felt heavy and weak, threatening to close form exhaustion and his nose was bleeding steadily down his face. He tried to get up and tripped over his own feet, landing hard onto the ground again. Just as he was about to lay down in surrender someone grabbed him by his collar and dragged him backwards.  


When he looked up, Frank's eyes were meet with a dude who was a huge wall of muscle. He scrambled for purchase to free himself but it was no use. The muscle dude hauled him to his feet and held him up, as the guy who's boyfriend he kissed and the guy who was his buddy, waltzed over smugly. They beat and punched on him till he couldn't stand anymore and was coughing up blood. His eyes were starting to swell badly and his hair was sticking to his forehead, dripping with sweat.  


He didn't know if he was going crazy from too many blows to the head or blood loss, but he swore he saw Gerard standing there when he looked up. He decided to take the chance that he might be really there and cried out to him, pleading and begging for him to save him. The guys just continued to beat him as he slipped further and further out of consciousness. Soon they finally released him and he hit the ground hard, blacking out.

Next thing he knew he heard a soft rhythmic beeping coming from some where and he felt really achy and sore. He slowly opened his eyes and waited for the room to come into focus. It was really bright and everything was white. It seemed familiar but he was still too groggy to place it.  


"Oh thank God! I thought you were dead or in a comma. Please never scare me like that again Frank!" a voice exclaimed suddenly and he was engulfed in a giant hug.  


"Ow! Ow! Stop!" Frank's voice came out rough and scratchy, like he hadn't used it for days.

"Oh sorry. I'm just so glad your alive. You got the shit beat out of you. You've been out for nearly two days. You broke four ribs, your nose and some bones in your right hand. You had to get tons of stitches for all the cuts and gashes. They also said you had a slight concussion," the voice spoke again and pulled back to reveal Gerard's face.  


"Frankie I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to push you to do something like this. Gosh, this is all my fault isn't it? Oh Frankie, please forgive me. If I hadn't been such a selfish prick and realized how much this was affecting you, you wouldn't be in the frickin ER right now. You could have died. I could have lost you forever," he sniffled as tears welled in his eyes and began to trickle down his face.  


Frank let out a shaky sigh and felt tears of his own begin to trail down his face. He quickly moped them away with the backs of his hands and looked up at Gerard with sad eyes.  


"It's okay Gee. I'm just so glad you're here and that I'm not dead. I don't know what I was thinking. I-I..."

"Shh. Frankie you don't have to explain. Just please promise me you won't let it get to this point again."

"I promise. But Gee please can we work this out. I want to be with you. I can't stand being apart from you. I can't live without you. I would rather die. You are my heart and soul. Without you I have no reason to go on."

Gerard let out a choked sob and pressed his lips as gently as he could against Frank's, but still putting as much passion as he could into the kiss. His heart felt like it was exploding with love and desire and guilt over this busted up boy before him.  


"Defiantly sugar," he said and gave him a sad smile, sniffing and giving his arm a gentle squeeze in a bruise free area. "Let's just get you healed up first."

"Gee?"

"Yeah hun?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too sugar."

"Please never leave me again."

"Trust me Frank. I'm never going anywhere again. I belong right here with you forever and always."  


Gerard scooted as close as he could and leaned into Frank gently, resting his head on his shoulder. Frank smiled and leaned his head against his boyfriends, letting his eyes fall shut. He felt so much warmth, comfort, and love. This is the Gee he loved, the boy he fell for and continued to fall harder for everyday.  



End file.
